


I just need a little bit more time.

by cupcakesandfanfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bestfriend!Zayn, Boyfriend of zayn and good friend of Louis!Liam, Fluff, M/M, Protector!Harry, Tennager!Louis, Top!Harry, emotional!Louis, highschool, highschool!louis, hurt!harry, hurt!louis, larry - Freeform, smut eventually (dont ask me how)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakesandfanfics/pseuds/cupcakesandfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been friends since a very young age. It wasn't hard to tell that what they had was special, they cuddled and fell asleep in each other's arms, laughed at each other's jokes until their lungs burned and cherished every moment together, they may have even snuck in a drunken kiss or two. It was perfect. Well, it was. There was an accident, and Harry didn't quite make it, but he's not gone either. He had unfinished business. Couldn't pass into the next world, couldn't die in peace until Louis knew how much his heart ached for him, for having to leave him behind, for being such a coward</p><p>Or the story of how Harry wanders the world as a spirit, trying desperately to communicate with Louis and set things right, and be there to protect him like a real friend should. While Louis tries to understand what's happening, and why Harry was taken from him. Idk, how do you even summarize a fic like that? Just read it, okay? It's cute and lovey, and it's not nearly as supernaturalish crazy as it sounds. Literally nothing to do with being a ghost. all about fluff, and love, and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident and The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving it a try! Sorry the Timeline's such a mess. There won't usually be as many jumps as this, I just wanted to set the plot without dragging you guys through mountains of boring lead up.

Harry and Louis had been fast friends since a young age, on account of the closeness of their families. Anne, Harry's mother had found relief from the stresses of pregnancy by surrounding herself with like minded individuals. Although Anne had already had one child, Harry's younger sister, Gemma, she still found relaxation and fulfilment in attending the local community "Expectant Mother's and what to expect!" class. It was there that long time veteran Johannah had met Anne, and it was a friendship to last.

"I wasn't even pregnant at the time!" Laughed Anne "I just liked going to the classes!". "Well, I'm sure glad you did, lord knows I would have never gotten through that last pregnancy without you- boys are a mess!" Johannah replied as she patted her friend on the shoulder over tea. "Plus, look at them!" Motioning to the scene of a small Louis bossing around a slightly larger but younger Harry on who they'd be fighting in their next pretend battle. "I don't think I've ever seen two little ones get along quite so well."

It was moments like these that came racing through Harry's mind in his last moments. Over heard conversations, memories, feelings.

~

"Harry, honey." Anne said, cautiously, to the ten year old toddler. "When you say you love Louis, what do you mean?" The short brunette shrugs. "I dunno. I just wana be around him. I like it when he hugs me." Anne nods. "Do you ever think about.. Oh, um, kissing him, or anything like that?" The boy shrugs. "I guess." Anne looks, concerned, to Harry's step father. "Have you told Louis about how you feel?". "I will one day. I think I will."

 

~

"Do you.. think this is weird?" Harry asked nervously. "What? Cuddling?" "Y-Yeah." Harry stammered. "I haven't heard of any other guys doing it, I- I mean I'm not saying I think it's weird, I just-" Louis laughed his usual laugh, and Harry could feel the contractions of the boy's chest against his arms woven tightly around him. It sounded like golden bells to him. "Oh curly, stop over thinking things. Can't a lad just have a good cuddle over a nice movie?" "Yeah, sorry, forget I brought it up"

~

"Oh come on Harry! It's just beer! and It's my fifteenth birthday! You have to drink in my honor!" Louis blurted out with a grin, shoving a cold bottle into Harry's hand.

~

 **Harry** : I'm really sorry.. I didn't mean to lead you on, it's just.. things are complicated.. I can't go to the dance with you, but I'd love to, I swear! You're a great girl..

 **Jane** : There's another girl.. isn't there? I should have known a guy like you wouldn't be free.

 **Harry** : I'm sorry. x

Harry signed off the chat service, closing his laptop, and leaning back into his bed with a huff. "Another girl" Harry scoffed. It wasn't a girl. His eyes were drawn to the photo on his dresser of him and Louis holding a thumbs up to the camera infront of the CN Tower. Harry smiled, remembering fondly of their trip to Canada with both their families. That was the first time he was going to tell Louis about his feelings. But he never found the right moment, and they were never alone.

~

The last thing Harry remembers is crossing the road on a dark snowy night. He was tired from a long shift at the bakery- a job that had been given to him right when he turned sixteen. He should have looked both ways. He shouldn't have had his music so loud, his mum always says those headphones were a distraction, he should have seen the car coming, but it was too late, and it was too icy, and the car couldn't stop, not fast enough.

There wasn't much pain. Just a lot of dizziness. Harry opened his eyes, in a hospital bed, covered in bandages, IVs, and was that a tube coming from his throat? He started to panic. His mum was holding his hand, his whole family gathered in the room, why were they all crying? "Get these tubes off me! Get them out! What's happening!" he tried to say, but little more than small groans came from his chest. Harry tried to move, and his body screamed with pain suddenly. "Stay still, Harry!" Anne shouted through watered eyes. He looked to Gemma, her mouth covered by both her hands, mascara streaking down her face.

"He's losing more blood!" a nurse shouted. The room was spinning. "L-" he tried so hard, but his lungs wouldn't respond. "Lou-". "Get the family out, now!" a doctor shouted. Anne's hand was wrenched away. "No.. don't go" he thought. "Don't leave... let me speak to Louis.. I have to tell him, I have to tell him." The corners of his vision blackened and blurred. "He has to know.."

~

It was like an empty room. Black on all sides. That's where Harry was now. There was no more bandages or bruises on him anymore. Nobody around him, or beeping hospital machines.

"What?" he said, dazed. "What is this place?"

"The end." A silky feminine voice returned, although there was nobody to be seen.

"The end of what? How did I get here?"

"The end of your path. The end of time. You've run your course. You've died my dear, there's no simpler way to put it."

"No.." Harry stammered, looking around, but there was nothing to look at, there was nothing here, just black. "No, I'm not ready! Send me back!"

"Now, now. Don't be sad, my darling. Everybody comes to this place eventually. You're just early. You can find peace here."

"No! I don't want to find peace, I have things to do!" Harry's hands balled into angry fists of rage. "You don't understand! I was only sixteen.." he croaked. "I'm not finished! I'm not ready!" he pleaded. "Please, just give me more time."

"If I gave everybody who came through here what they wanted, the world would be a very chaotic place, my dear."

Harry crumpled to his knees, tears flooding his eyes. "Please." he begged. "I need to tell somebody the truth. I need to tell Lou about my feelings.. I need to make sure he's okay... I just need to."

The voice was quiet for a moment as if actually considering.

"Very well." She mused. "I will give you back the time that was stolen from you, you may join the living once more."

Harry closed his eyes, tears dripping down his face in happiness.

"But I can only do so much."

Harry's head snapped upward.

"You will be bound to this boy. Your souls separate links to the same chain. You won't be a human, Harry. Just a spirit, crying out to deaf ears. You understand? This boy will not see you, he will not be able to touch you."

"I'll find a way." Harry whispered.

"What if he doesn't want you?"

Harry looked down at the black ground under his knees and frowned. He hadn't thought of that.

~

That all felt so long ago, like a distant past, even though it had only been a couple of hours. So much had happened in such little time..

Harry doesn't remember exactly when he was thrust back into our world. He can't put his finger on a moment when it happened exactly. Just that he was here now, standing behind Louis while tears streaked down the boy's face. He stood before his parents in the kitchen. It was the moment when Johannah and his step father had tried to tell Louis about the accident. It was also the first moment Harry realized that his spiritual presence along side Louis' existence had.. consequences.  
"What do you mean he's gone!" Louis swung his arm across the table, sending porcelain flying against the wall and shattering. "I just spoke to him this morning!" He got up from his seat in such a hurry the chair fell backwards. "Why didn't you tell me!" Clamping hands together in fists of anger and grief his voice boomed through the halls of his home like the thunder of a ferocious storm. "Why didn't you tell me sooner! I could have talked to him one last time! I could have been at his side!" The house shook with anger, walls heaving in and out, wood straining and creaking as if in tune with Louis' rage filled breaths. " **I could have said goodbye**!" He screamed in one last culmination of relentless fury. The entire room erupted into a whirlwind, windows and doors bursting open, glass shattering from the impact against their walls. Various objects flying across the room, swept up in the wind.

Harry could feel it too. The rage, the fire burning in his chest, his breathes rugged and sharp. He felt what Louis felt, and it shocked him.

"STOP! Louis! You're scaring me!" The boy's parents leapt from their seats, Johannah shielding her face with her hands, and his step father putting his arms around his mother. The boy too noticed her fear. He had not realized what had been happening around him until he glanced around the room, everything a mess. He looked at his hands, skin gone pale. The energy drained from him. He felt sick now, and so so tired. Louis turned and ran up the stairs, to his room. Slamming the door behind him and diving into his bed, sobbing to his pillow. He didn't understand. Nothing about this felt real. Not losing Harry, not hearing those words, not seeing what had happened. He hadn't done that, had he?

"You need to calm down." Harry whispered. Standing beside Lou's bed. He knew Louis couldn't hear him, he couldn't help but try. He sat on the bed side, placing his hands on Louis shoulders as the boy cried. "Everything will be okay, Lou. I promise."

The boy drifted into a fitful sleep.

 

~

It had been a year now, since the accident. Louis was seventeen.

"You mentioned he had a name, Louis. Can you tell it to me?"

"Harry." The boy responded, starring at the floor from his seated couch position opposite the man.  
Attending these sessions had become mandatory since the first incident. Louis' father wasted no time in seeking help for Louis, seeking an explanation as to what had happened. It didn't take long for a certain group of people to catch wind of what his father had been telling therapists.

"Is he here? With us? Right now?" the man asked, looking at Louis curiously, through his glasses. Louis shrugged. Feigning ignorance. "If he is here, can you ask him to do something? Anything. Just to show us He's around. Knock a book over, maybe?" The brunette snorted a laugh. "He isn't a puppet. He does what he wants." The answer was half truthful. Louis didn't even really understand how it worked. He only knew Harry was with him, in one way or another.

"Look at this guy" Harry laughed. "Maybe I'll give him a scare, eh Lou?" Louis giggled. Not because he heard Harry, but more like he felt the sensation of Harry's intentions tickle down his spine.

Louis decided to play along. "Do you have a piece of paper? A pen too, maybe? I think he's ready to communicate." Stifling a laugh. The doctor's eyes shot open in surprise. "Oh, my! Yes, of course!" He jolted up from his seat, rummaging around the top of his desk before handing Lou the things he requested.

Lou placed the objects on the table before them, closing his eyes, as to fake concentration. "OH HARRY!" he shouted dramatically, flailing his arms before a bewildered doctor. "IF YOU ARE HERE WITH US. GRACE THIS MORTAL BEING WITH A SIGN OF YOUR PRESENCE." Louis hummed loudly, acting out the bit of a wizard he'd seen on a late night flick.

Harry laughed a deep syrupy laugh, a broad grin coming to his face. "Watch this!" He said, nudging Louis' arm- or trying to. Harry focused in on himself, the pen on the table fluttered briefly, rolling around gently. Louis' eyes popped in genuine surprise, usually nothing happened. He'd never been able to control when Harry acted. "My.. God.." the older man in the room said, leaning in with shock. "It's moving!" Harry concentrated harder, the pen did two complete rolls this time, popping up in the air briefly. "I don't believe it!" He shouted, looking to Louis who was still in a state of shock himself, before looking back to the utensil once more. Harry flung out his hand for dramatic affect, "HAH!" The pen exploded black ink over the front of the doctor. Covering his lab coat, glasses, and face. Harry and Louis bursted into laughter simultaneously. "Guess he wasn't feeling up to it!" Louis managed to get out between laughs. The doctor blinked. Unsure of what had just happened.

"Jesus we got him good, Lou!" Harry laughed, looking to his friend affectionately. The laughter gradually faded from Harry's face, and was replaced by a slow creeping frown. Normally they'd high five or something cheeky like that after a good prank. He couldn't do that anymore. He couldn't even touch him. But Harry remembered what it was like to touch Louis' soft golden skin... he yearned for it more than anything. "I miss you more every day" Harry whispered.

A shiver iced it's way down Louis' spine. He too felt the sudden change in mood. "I know, Harry." he answered, barley audible."I'm gonna go, Doc." He announced, while standing and heading for the exit.

"A-Alright, Mr. Tomlinson! The same time next week, I trust?!" the Doctor stammered, trying to rub the ink from his face with a cloth. Louis didn't respond, just slammed the door behind him.

 


	2. Weird morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!

Harry still didn’t fully understand the ins and outs of his new existence, but it was easy to see time had become the new central theme of his life. He constantly found himself watching the clock, silently cursing himself for not asking the voice that had granted him a second chance exactly  _how_  much time she had given him back. He felt at any moment he could disappear without having had accomplished much at all; and it was certainly times like these, when Louis was sleeping, that Harry felt the most agitated. He recognized that Louis needed his sleep, all people do, but it wasn’t something Harry needed anymore. He spent most of the night staring out the window, thinking about things- he’d had a lot of time to think recently- or reading some of the many books Louis had around his room. Most of them were for school, but Harry couldn’t complain, it was something to do. 

He continually eyed the alarm clock on Louis’ desk, watching the LED digits count down, eager to hear it’s chime and resume the day. 

Six o’clock, on the dot! The clock mused an electronic series of beeps. “Come on Lou! Rise and shine!” Harry dove onto Louis, landing squarely on the boy, but his spiritual form provided no impact. Rather Louis just felt the sudden closeness of the two souls. “God, Harry, seriously, you’re like a puppy” He reached over, lazily palming the buttons of the clock to silence it. “Go away” he croaked, rolling over. Harry slid off the bed as a result, frowning. “That’s not fair! I can’t even touch you, but you get to push me around!” A silence descended over the room. “Hmp.” Harry huffed. “You’re not wasting your life away sleeping, Tommo! Not anymore!” He threw out his hands towards the window and the blinds exploded upward with a crash, filling the room with sunlight. Both boys yelped in unison. “JEZUS, IM UP!” Lou shouted, jolting up in bed. Harry stared at his hands. “Did I do that?” Harry thought. “How did I do that?” he tried to recreate his actions, once again throwing his open palm hands towards another object in Louis’ room. Nothing happened. 

Lou trotted off to the washroom lazily, after some time, kicking around his school trousers as he did, uniform shirt already in hand. Harry heard the familiar squeak of pipes from down the hall, he hadn’t even noticed Lou left the room, he was too busy trying to throw things around with his mind. He smiled fondly, remembering the times he’d used the Tomlinson’s shower. The most recent being the the Halloween baking incident. Him and Louis’ were told to bring something to their school’s bake sale, to raise money for the school dance. They decided to run a little cookie stand together, instead. Hours they spent, measuring flour, spilling flour, measuring chocolate chips, throwing them at each other. Eventually full on chaos assumed, and the two got so covered in ingredients they were told to go up stairs and clean up by Lou’s mum, Johannah, who couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll finish up here, boys.” She huffed. Starting a proper batch.That was when Harry still had a body to get dirty. They were damn good cookies too.

Speaking of showers; an idle thought popped in Harry’s mind. “I wonder” Harry thought, curiously. “Do you think…?” he shrugged, poking his nose under his arm. “Well I don’t smell” he laughed to himself. Trying to imagine himself taking a shower, standing behind the curtain as the water phased through his spiritual body, failing to even hit him. He laughed some more, imagining silly things like trying to pick up soap, making up dumb one liners he wanted desperately to remember for a good situation. Clutching his stomach in laughter, he heard Louis’ soft giggles echo from the room down the hall. He forgot how connected he was to his friend now, wondering if Lou knew what he was laughing at. 

Harry got up and jogged down the hall, bursting- er rather, phasing through the washroom door without thinking, eager to share his joke with his friend. “Hey, Lou I don’t smell anymore!” he laughed with a grin, quickly freezing in place, eyes shot open. Lou stood before him, hair dripping, sun kissed skin glistening with water droplets, and not a scrap of clothing anywhere on him. Harry stood in astonishment. It had been well into the winter season when he passed into the next world, Harry hadn’t seen Lou without anything less than two sweaters and a scarf on in what seemed like for ages. Lou had certainly done alot of.. growing in that time. He eyed down the boy, unable to stop his eyes from taking it all in. Broad shoulders..chiselled collar bones..was that? Small tufts of chest hair starting to come in? That’s new. Harry’s eyes trailed down across Lou’s little belly, passing his bellybutton, following the little trail of hair downward, like a map to the promised land. Harry’s entire body stiffened. That’s  _definitely_  new. Lou suddenly felt the magnetic gaze on him. “Oi!" The boy shouted. Cupping his cock with his hands, trying to shield himself from view. “A little privacy, mate!” 

"S-Sorry!" Harry stumbled backwards, back out the door, cursing himself and blushing wildly. Dammit Harry! It’s a bathroom for god sakes! You can’t go rushing into people’s bathroom! His face was still heated and red. He’d seen Louis naked before but.. wow. It’s been awhile. Puberty did wonders for that boy. Harry suddenly wondered if ghosts could even get hard. Oh. Yep. There it is. Yes. The answer is yes. Harry palmed himself through the dark jeans he had died wearing. He gave up, throwing himself down on Lou’s bed. "God.. It’s only monday" Harry whined. 

~

"Lou!" A familiar voice called. Louis looked up from his locker, looking around before being playfully slugged in the arm. "Good morning sunshine!" His friend mused. Dark skin, black hair with a skunk strip of blonde at the front, black rimmed glasses, obsidian eyes, the smell of expensive cologne. Lou stared at the boy, and shook his head. "It’s unnatural, you know? To be that chirpy at eight in the morning." Zayn let out a laugh, "Oh come on, not everybody’s a zombie until noon. And is that..?" Zayn twirled Louis by the shoulder, to face him. "Hah! You forgot it was off uniform day!" Zayn giggled, grabbing at the fabric of Lou’s navy blue uniform, half hidden under a red zip-up hoodie. "Shhhhhh" Lou hushed. "It was an odd morning, alright?" Lou side eyed Harry, his presence clearly felt to Lou’s left. His friends didn’t know. Nobody except for his parents knew that Harry still roamed the world, shackled to Louis. He planned to keep it that way. The last thing he needed was people calling him crazy for saying ghosts are real.

"Come on, we’ll be late for chemistry." Zayn pulled Louis along by the arm. 

Harry huffed. sitting on the floor crossed legged beside Lou’s desk while he took a note on something or other. “I feel like a dog.” These moments were almost as bad, if not worse than waiting around for the brunette to absorb his beauty sleep. It’s not like there’s anywhere to sit in a packed classroom. Realistically, Harry probably could have just sat on somebody’s desk without consequence, nobody would notice. But he’d feel weird doing that. So Harry absorbed himself in thought. 

The idea that had plagued his mind for months now. Finding a way to reliably communicate with Louis. He tried alot of things. Like spelling out words with pieces from the Scrabble board in Lou’s messy closet. That took too much energy. Interacting with the physical world was exhausting for Harry, and most times it didn’t even work. He tried everything, shouting at Louis, whispering things into his ear, often it seemed like Louis received little more than the feeling of tension in the air. 

Lou took out his phone, showing Zayn a text he received the other night. “Can you believe that?” he whispered to Zayn, who giggled. “She’s a real piece of work, mate.” 

It hit Harry like a truck. His phone. Harry wondered. He’d never thought of this before. It’s not like he had to take the phone and type on it, maybe he could just.. tell the phone what to do? Like how he told the blinds to open this morning. Harry eyed the device in Lou’s pocket. He concentrated, letting out a deep breath. “Alright. Come on, What’s something witty to say? Ahhhh..” Harry closed his eyes, and concentrated hard as he could, clasping both his hands in fists. The phone buzzed to life in Lou’s pocket. Harry yelped. 

Lou looked at the phone “New draft saved.” The boy looked at the screen puzzled, “I didn’t write anything” Lou thought. He tapped the read icon on his touch screen.

"Test. x" Yep. That was the wittiest thing he thought of. 

Lou’s head began to swim. “No..?” he thought “It couldn’t be?”. He laughed to himself. 

"What’re you laughing at now?" Zayn nudged him. The boy just shook his head and smiled. No harm in trying. He opened a new message. "Hello?"

Harry beamed with excitement, quickly willing another message to be written. “DONT BE ALARMED.” he laughed at his own dramatic tone. “I FOUND IT. I THINK I FOUND A WAY LOU.”

Lou read the message. Colour draining from his face, his hands began to shake. “Harry..” he typed slowly. Feeling the excitement radiate from beside him, like a glowing star. That was confirmation. Lou’s eyes welled up with tears. Harry looked to his friend, startled. “No, Lou, I didn’t mean.. I didn’t mean to upset you” he said outloud. 

The boy stood from his seat and walked to the door trying desperately to hold in his emotion. “Mr. Tomlinson?” his professor called. “Take your seat, there’s no washroom breaks until I dismiss the lesson.” Louis stopped for a moment, then rushed out the door, ignoring his teacher’s instruction. 

Lou crashed into a bathroom stall, closing the door, praising his luck that he’s alone. “Is that really you, Harry?” he quickly typed. “I’m here, Lou.” Harry responded almost instantly; and he was there, he was right behind Louis in that stall, chin hovering over his shoulder, watching his face carefully as he read and responded to Harry’s messages. Lou paused for a moment, staring at the message. He looked up to the ceiling, willing his flurry of feelings to calm, unable to reel back the tears dripping down his face. He didn’t know what to say. 

"I miss you so much, Hazz." he sobbed. "Every day I miss you more and more. It’s so hard, Hazza, It’s so hard." Louis relinquished all control on himself and broke down into full sobs and streaming tears. 

Harry’s eyes welled up with tears at the sight of his friend. “I’m here, Lou, I’m here. You don’t have to cry anymore, I’m not leaving you, I’m here.” The words appeared on the screen and Louis crumbled to his knees in the stall, Harry coming to the ground with him. He wrapped his arms around his friend, feeling his body heave and shake. “I’m here, Lou” he repeated. “I’m here” he sobbed again, into the boy’s neck, unable to stop assuring the boy.

Lou felt Harry’s arms around him. He felt the warmth of the embrace, whether imagined or not, he felt Harry’s arms on him for the first time in years. His friend was there. 

"It’s so hard Harry. Nobody understands." he said between sniffles and coughed sobs. 

"Shhhh" the boy cooed. 

"Don’t leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love some feedback, criticisms or praise, comment if you please!


	3. Time to unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to do that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, it feels good to write smut

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Zayn asked curiously, leaning against the vending machine, eyeing his friend. "I just had to use the loo, was all" Lou shrugged. Inserting coins and making a selection. "You practically dashed out of class, and you were in there for almost twenty minutes, mate." Louis bent down to grab the sandwich out of the machine. "Time flies." Zayn sighed, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder. "Lou, your eyes are red, c’mon. I know you’re not ditching class to get high. Were you… crying? You don’t have to act ashamed." There was a moment of silence between the two, more a gap in conversation, given the lunch time noise. "..Thinking about him?" The boy finally nods. "Yeah." Zayn slings his arm over him, pulling him in. "I’m here for you, man." "Lets just find Liam."

The usual lunch time table encompassed nine or ten boys from all walks of academic discipline. Some of them from Louis and Zayn’s elementary school, some on the swim team- like Liam, some of them artists, or science students. Zayn fit into the ‘artists’ category while Louis was an english major; the only at his table. Zayn took the empty seat next to his boyfriend, “How were the morning classes, babe?” leaning in immediately to smooch Liam on the lips. ‘Gross!’ Luke shouted from down the table, catching eye of the deed. Liam held up his middle finger in silent response, grinning. ‘You two still comin’ to the party tonight, right?’ “Yeah, I’ve been lookin’ forward to it for a couple days now.” Zayn spoke over the noise of the other boy’s conversations. “Good! Better not flake like last time Malik!” the boy winked, turning back to Liam.

"What about you, Tomlinson?" Louis looked up from his phone. "Huh?" Luke rolled his eyes. "The party tonight, Tommo. Been plannin’ it for weeks, ‘member?" "Uhhhhhhh" Louis drawled out. "I don’t know, am I?" he looked to Zayn, who smiled. "Yes we’re all going, and I said I’d give you a ride already." Louis nodded. "Seems I am, Luke-y-boy"

Louis looked back to his phone, eyeing the message count and fidgeting with the plastic of the sandwich bag, still waiting a response from Harry. Hm. Maybe it only works sometimes. 

Louis thought about sending another text message, but it wouldn’t really make sense. Where would it go? Was there some sort of otherworldly messaging service? He scoffed to himself. Maybe Harry didn’t get the text plan. He laughed, a couple giggles escaping his lips. “Just a funny message” Lou said sheepishly, noticing Zayn raise an eyebrow to him.

Harry looked around the large cafeteria, feeling flustered. So many people in one room and so many voices speaking all at once. The sounds and emotions bounced around his head, providing little pieces of people’s conversation, small glimpses of their feelings; frustration, excitement, anxiety, washing over him and fading all at once, like the tides of an ocean. 

"Sorry, Lou. Just hard to concentrate in here. So busy." he messaged back. "You alright?" "Yeah, yeah, fine, just weird." Lou stood, throwing the straps of his black ‘Vans’ backpack over his shoulders. "I’m gonna head to the library, got some work to do."  Zayn nodded. "Alright, mate. If I don’t see you before the end of the day, I’ll pick you up at ten, tonight." "Bye, Louis!" Liam chirped, adding a wave.

~

Harry let out a deep breath. The library was much quieter, like somebody had turned the TV all the way down, from full volume. Louis pulled up a chair to an empty table nudged between the “Religious History” and “Second Languages” section. “How’s this?” Lou whispered out loud. The phone buzzed on the table “Much better, thanks. You didn’t have to do that. Should be spending time with your friends, you know?” Lou pulled a book from the shelves, opening to a random page. He’d have an excuse if  anybody glanced around the corner. “We’ve just figured out a way to have real conversations again, the first in years, and you’re telling me not to?” Harry laughed abit, before frowning. “I guess. I just don’t want to take you away from things.”

"What’s it like?" Lou asked casually. Harry thought about it for a couple minutes, taking the empty seat to the left of his friend, turning to look at the boy. He was always lost in the brunette’s magnificence: His "I just woke up and I don’t care" bed head, that took Louis twenty minutes to style, his salt water eyes, his unshaven face. Harry licked his lips.

The phone finally buzzed again. Pulling Louis’ attention from the open pages. “It’s like.. it’s unexplainable really. I feel you, Lou. I feel what you’re thinking, when you’re upset, or happy.” Harry smiled. “I feel you too, Haz. Like somebody’s always looking over my shoulder.”

~

Eight O’clock rolled around alot faster than Louis had hoped. It’s not like the boy wasn’t looking forward to the party or anything- he really did love a good night out- it’s just that it wasn’t exactly the same since Harry had left him. Him and Harry hit every party, every club together. They were each other’s wingmen- In fact there was this one time, Lou even convinced these two girls to.. well, Harry was really drunk and, er, they were both drunk but, nevermind. It’s not really important.

"Louuuuu, you’ve lost track of time again." Harry pestered, gently batting the boy’s shoulder like a kitten to a ball of yarn. Lou felt the thumps on his arm. "What is it Harry?" he spun his head around, feeling what Harry had meant. "Damn! Is that the time?" He hastily threw his bookmark between the pages of his Hamlet copy and whipped open his closet. 

"What to wear, what to weaaar?" he crooked his head to one side. "Ah, hell. It’s just a silly high school party." He took out a pair of black jeans, a decent t-shirt, and one of his favorite hoodies; throwing them all on the bed behind him in a pile.

Lou twisted the taps to the shower, setting the temperature of the spray before stripping down. “No peaking this time, Harold!” 

Harry’s face went red with remembrance. I don’t think I could handle another glimpse, he mused in his own thoughts.

~

"I don’t think I can recall an instance when I’ve come to pick you up and you’ve been ready to go, tommo" Zayn said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, well, beauty takes time." Louis retorted. 

Liam sat on Lou’s bed, idly looking around the room before picking up a silver framed picture from the boy’s bed stand. “This is a nice picture man. Brother or something?” Liam asked, holding up the photo. Zayn looked back to his boyfriend, shaking his head anxiously and giving him the “Don’t go there” face. 

"I remember that trip!" Harry exclaimed, smiling fondly at the picture.

Louis eyed Zayn through the mirror. “It’s okay mate, it’s been almost two years, you know?” He looked back to Liam through the reflection, adjusting the waist of his jeans. “Good friend actually. No longer with us.” Harry frowned awkwardly. “Yes I am.” 

"I’m sorry, I-I didn’t know." Liam blushed slightly. "How could you know? Like I said, don’t worry about it. Anyway, I’m dressed and ready to go!" Lou swung around to face the boys, grinning and taking his best Vogue pose for added effect.

"Finally" Zayn scoffed. 

"You look good." Harry mused, eyeing the boy over and nodding. "Dressed to kill."

~

The party was pretty much what Louis had expected. Thundering bass, sweaty people dancing. Lou was on his fourth beer. 

At this point the boy didn’t care about much in the world. He danced, he laughed with friends, girls chatted him up, he pretended to be interested. Usually he was interested. Why wasn’t he today? He missed Harry, God he missed Harry. 

Harry fumbled around the filled house awkwardly. So many people so close together, the music was so loud, he was cut off. Couldn’t hear his own thoughts. Too many sensations to tell what Louis was thinking, let alone hear anything the boy said. He was isolated. The first time since he re-entered this world.

Finally, giving up, he slumped down against the wall and slid to the floor, sulking. 

Louis felt it too. Suddenly alone; like his phone had just lost signal in the middle of an empty highway. He reciprocated Harry’s frustration, downing another beer- making that his fifth.

_"What’s wrong?"_ the girl he’d been chatting whispered in his ear. Jane. Or was it, Samantha? No, Miranda. Something like that. “Just abit dizzy” he shouted over the music. “I’m gonna go look for my friend.” The girl nodded, looking somewhat disappointed. “Find me again later, cutie.” 

Louis looked around the room, trying to concentrate. Usually he’d feel Harry’s presence pull his gaze in a certain direction. Nothing this time. Too many flashing lights. 

Hands took the boy from behind- familiar hands. Louis’ body twitched in excitement. “How ya doinnnnn” Zayn shouted in his ear, wrapping his hands around Louis from behind and resting his face on his friend’s shoulder. That’s not Harry. How many beers was Zayn at, anyway? Six? Seven? 

"God, you wreak of tequila and weed, man" Louis shouted back. Maybe it wasn’t beer he was drinking. "Yeahh, it’s been a good night" Louis dislodged himself from the boy’s grip and faced his friend. Gritting his teeth in frustration. Where the hell is Harry? Harry! He shouted in his thoughts. Zayn asked him something, but he wasn’t paying attention.

Something grabbed Harry’s attention from the middle of the room. His head shot up like a dog being called from across the yard. 

"Loooook! It’s Liam! God you’re cute. I’m so lucky to have you, aren’t I? Aren’t I lucky, Lou?" Squeezing his boyfriend’s cheek. "Yeah, real lucky" Louis said absently. He sighed. "You alright?" Liam spoke into his ear. Louis looked to him and nodded. "Wait, I thought you were driving, why do you have that beer?" "Eh, somebody gave it to me, I haven’t drunken any of it though, it’s still full. I don’t think they heard me say no." Lou snatched the beer out of his friend’s hand, chugging it down. "Erm.. you might want to slow down" Liam said, cautiously, but with a laugh, as not to sound forceful. 

Louis wanted nothing more than to drown out the uncomfortable itch of separation. Drown it with beer. Drown it with Liquor. 

Later he could be found in the kitchen, shouting lyrics with slurred sounds, dancing with the boys of the football team and taking shots on the beat drop. He knew he was over doing it, but he didn’t care. He hadn’t really had a chance to get proper drunk since Harry died. Maybe he was making up for it all now. Maybe it was a dumb idea. Nothing could make up for it, anyway. Nothing.

Girls grinded on Lou, Lou grinded on girls, Lou grinded on Zayn, boys grinded on Lou, and Lou didn’t care. He was gone. Gone wild. Lost in the music and lost in the dark, head bobbing to the bass and hands in the air, desperately looking to escape his own body.

Harry watched from the side lines. Sometimes he’d catch views of Lou dancing with people, being spoken to, he thinks he even saw him making out with that redhead from earlier. It didn’t bother Harry though. They were just friends. Right? Harry loved him, but they were friends. Harry loved his friend. Harry was in love with Louis. Louis was a friend. The thoughts swirled incoherently around his head, making sense sometimes, gibberish other times..

Lou whimpered in the crowd of people, he wanted Harry. Wanted him so bad, jesus he’d never wanted anything so bad in his life. He’d never wanted Harry like this either. He wanted.. wanted Harry to do things to him. To touch him. Things had happened before sure, he recalled a time when he had jerked Harry off under the night sky, hiding between the houses, drunk out of their minds. They laughed about it after Harry spurt cum across his own T-shirt. Then they never spoke about it. It was funny. It was just a joke right? That was the only reason it happened. They were both guys, they were drunk, things happen. These things happen? To other people? Louis was sure. 

Lou shook his head. God, he’d never thought about Harry like this. His best mate. He didn’t really want his best mate to do all these things to him, did he? He just barley stifled a moan from his mouth. Oh God, best mate or not, he certainly did want Harry to do things to him. Right. Now. Lou’s imagination raced like a horse spooked. Images of Harry’s head between his thighs, tongue between his cheeks. 

By the time Zayn had whispered he and Liam were ready to go home, Louis practically jumped at it. “Y-YES” He cleared his throat to stifle his desperation. “Yes, I’m ready. Lets go.” He lead Zayn upstairs, trying to avoid good-byes and brushing them off quickly when he couldn’t avoid them. 

He stepped into the cold night air, looking around in every direction while his friend babbled on about how drunk he was and how much fun he had.

Harry no longer felt isolated, but suddenly.. detached. He stared into the crowd, noticing Louis was definitely not in this room any longer.

Finally, as Louis was stepping into the backseat of Liam’s car, he felt it all come back, the connection. Like water to scorched earth the boy latched onto it and soaked it up, shivering with the sudden sensation. 

Harry followed Louis’ trail up the stairs and out the door, catching a glimpse of Louis sliding into the backseat of a silver car before rushing in to join the boy. His face lit up. Finally reunited. He turned to Louis, nuzzling up to him and asking if he enjoyed his time, before suddenly freezing. He turned to the boy. Harry’s eyes blew wide. Lou’s face was a mixture of desperation and sweat, Lou’s blue eyes pierced right into Harry, and the boy bit down hard on his lip, hands bouncing around in his own lap anxiously. 

The sensation assaulted Harry, he could feel the tension in the air like a thick fog, smell the need on Louis. Harry gasped. 

~

Only a short drive away, Lou had arrived home, quickly exiting the car and shouting a goodbye and a thanks to his friends, he fumbled for his keys and swiftly moved to his front door. 

Jogging the stairs and tearing off his hoodie, he threw the rest of his clothes to the floor. 

He didn’t really know how this would work. Sitting in his bed under the covers. 

Sure, Louis had masturbated since Harry’s death, of course he had. But it had usually been in the shower, where he felt privacy from Harry’s constant presence, but not here, not now. 

Painfully Hard and oozing precum in his own hand, Lou paused. Adrenalin pumping through his veins he delve into his own thoughts, trying to pinpoint exactly where Harry was. 

The boy stood speechless. Jesus christ he’d never seen Louis like this before. Mouth agape and face flaming red, Harry didn’t know what to do, d-do I leave? Do I pretend not to notice Lou whimpering, cock in hand, three feet before me?

"H- Harry? …Are you there?"

Harry swallowed hard.

"Yeah, Lou. I’m here"

Lou swallowed equally as hard. He knew this could only go one of two ways. Harry would be disgusted, and a little creeped out, or he would follow suit.

"D-do you remember that time.. I jerked you off behind Zayn’s house.. last november?" 

Harry knew this was coming but the words still hit him like a bus. 

"Yes Lou."

"D-Did you.. did you like it?" Louis was shaking with want, adrenalin and anxiety all at once.

Harry blushed even harder, if that was possible. He didn’t have the alcohol fuelled courage that Louis did. He wasn’t sure his mouth would move. “..I don’t think I had ever cum so hard”

Lou moaned aloud

”.. I wanked to that memory for months.” Realizing how much Lou was enjoying it, he quickly rushed to the side of the bed, whispering to the boy’s ear; “Your hands wrapped around my cock… your breath on my neck”

Louis closed his eyes and threw his hand back against the pillow, stroking himself desperately in need of release. The alcohol and Harry’s silky words whirled around his eye lids, a lethal concoction, calling forth memories and images. 

"I wish we did it more, Louis, I wish you wrapped your pink lips around it" Harry peppered kisses down the boy’s neck, and to his complete surprise Louis reacted to his touch. Harry smiled a devilish grin. "I wish you had tasted me when you had the chance." 

Louis whimpered when those words hit him, followed by the sensation of wet lips slinking down his neck. He didn’t know if it was the alcohol or just how bad he wanted Harry. 

It didn’t take long for Harry to realize Louis’ body had become receptive to his touch, and he didn’t understand why, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste the moment. 

He slid his hand lower down Louis’ body, cautiously at first, never having touched the brunette like this before. 

Louis shuddered under his hand, squirming as Harry rubbed up and down the inside of his thighs, breath hitching every time he got close to his cock. 

Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ dick, the tip pink and gleaming with precum. Harry had no experience on other guys, but he sure as hell had experience on his own cock, so he applied what he knew; rubbing the head with his thumb, stroking louis’ pulsing member, slowly at first.

The boy relinquished all control, throwing his arms to his side, feeling the sensation of invisible hands work him over while Harry whispered lust filled words into his thoughts. 

Lou let out string after string of moans as Harry flicked his wrist in a seemingly expert fashion over the head of his cock. 

Allowing one hand to drift down between the boy’s legs, he searched for one spot in particular. 

Lou felt sensations tickle down his thighs, between them. He groaned out, arching his back as Harry’s index finger slipped between his cheeks tracing the outline of his hole.

"Harrrrry… hmmmmmmmmm" Louis hummed in ecstasy. "More Harry, more, please" he pleaded. Harry’s finger dipping into the boy’s pink opening. "Jesus Lou, so hot, so fucking hot"

Lou rode Harry’s finger, hips thrusting against it before a second one tried to slip past his ring of muscle. Forehead matted in sweat.

"So beautiful Louis"

Harry moved his hand all the way down Lou’s length before bringing it back up to his head, pumping Louis in fast little strokes while working his hole with two slicked fingers.  

Lou whimpered and cried, gasps escaping his lips “Harrrry.. oh God, Hazzah, christ.” His voice culminating in a final muffled moan-which was really more of a scream- as he bit the pillow, shooting line after line after line of wet hot cum onto his stomach. 

Lou lie unmoving for several minutes, panting, head still swirling from the drinks prior. 

"Hazzah…that was.. incredible."

Harry laughed a short laugh, also out of breath. Kissing into the boy’s neck. “So beautiful, Lou”

Harry couldn’t help but wonder how things would be in the morning. If the boy would remember, if he’d care. 

Lou wiped the cum from his skin with a discarded sock, throwing it across the room. 

"Great.. we figured out how to communicate, AND get me off all in the same week." The two giggled in unison. "Hazzah, now you just need to figure out a way to cuddle." 

Same old Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh, as always, feedback greatly appreciated, good or bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, of course! Comment and kudos away to let me know you want more! Thanks! x


End file.
